Money ?
by Yuara Tirania
Summary: Sungmin kehilangan anaknya. apa reaksi Kyuhyun karena Sungmin telah membohonginya? / Sequel Money / KYUMIN GS
1. Chapter 1

**MONEY**

**Author : Yuara Tirania aka Destiara**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin , Zhoumi **

**Rated : M **

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : GS , tidak sesuai eyd, banyak typo(s) males ngedit ulang =,=a**

**Summary : Lee Sungmin yang dijual oleh kedua orantua nya dan pacarnya kepada namja yang sama sekali tidak Sungmin kenal / Semua bisa dibeli dengan uang / Tidak semua bisa dibeli dengan uang salah satunya cinta**

**NO SIDERS PLEASE HARGAI AUTHORNYA**

**ENJOY ^_^**

Seorang _yeoja _ duduk di hamparan rerumputan yang luas. Dia menatap kosong kearah depan, Matanya sembab.

"Uang telah menguasai Dunia" gumamnya sambil terisak

"Uang bisa membeli segalanya bahkan cinta"

_Yeoja_ itu kembali menangis mengingat kejadian tadi siang ketika ia bermain dengan _Namjachingunya._

_Flashback _

Sepasang kekasih tengah berjalan di taman namun tiba -iba segerombolan orang berjas menghalangi jalan sepasang kekasih itu.

"Maaf, ada apa yah?" tanya _Namja_ itu

"Apakah Anda yang bernama Zhoumi?" tanya salah satu orang yang menghalangi jalan Zhoumi dan _yeojachingu_nya

"Iya.. ada apa yah?" tanya Zhoumi. Ada perasaan tidak enak ketika melihat raut muka orang-orang berjas itu

"Bos kami ingin berbicara kepada Anda."

"Bos? Siapa bos kalian?" tanya Zhoumi sambil mengerutkan keningnya

Munculah seorang _namja _dari dalam mobil ferari merah_. Namja_ itu berjalan menghampiri Zhoumi

"Kau..." Zhoumi tercengang melihat _namja_ yang sekarang ada di hadapannya. _Namja _itu menyeringai

"Zhoumi_-shii._ Apakah kau lupa dengan hutangmu?" tanya _namja_ itu

"Hu..Huta..ng a..pa?" tanya Zhoumi terbata bata

"Cih. jangan pura-pura lupa. Kau meminjam uang ku. Kau bilang, kau akan membayarnya pada hari jumat namun sampai detik ini aku belum menerima uang itu_, so_ Dia akan menjadi miliku " _Namja_ itu menyeringai. Lalu _namja_ itu beralih menatap _yeoja_ yang berada di samping Zhoumi.

"Minnie-_ah_... sekarang kau menjadi milikku" ucap _namja_ itu sambil tersenyum _evil_

Sungmin lalu memeluk tangan Zhoumi

"_Chagi_.. sebenarnya ada apa ini?" tanya Sungmin kepada Zhoumi

"Kenapa dia tahu nama panggilanku?" tanya Sungmin lagi. Namun Zhoumi tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin. Sungmin mengoyang goyangkan lengan Zhoumi

"_Chagi._. jawab aku dong, jangan diam saja. Jangan membuatku takut" Sungmin menoleh kearah _Namja _asing didepannya

"Maksud mu apa tuan, Aku akan menjadi milikmu? Cih jangan harap. Lagipula aku tidak mengenal mu" Ucap sungmin ketus_. Namja_ itu malah menyeringai

"Minnie-_ah_.. kau jangan kasar pada Tuan Cho" nasehat Zhoumi. Sungmin memandang Zhoumi lagi "Habisnya dia aneh, tadi dia bilang aku akan menjadi miliknya. Kan aku hanya milik mu" Ucap Sungmin sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Hal itu membuat tuan Cho atau sebut saja Kyuhyun, terpesona akan keimutan _yeoja_ didepannya .

"_Namjachingu_ mu mempunyai hutang kepadaku. Dia bilang akan membayarnya pada hari jumat, namun sampai detik ini dia belum juga membayarnya" Jelas Kyuhyun

"Terus apa hubungannya denganku?" tanya Sungmin heran

"Zhoumi bilang kalau ia tidak bisa membayarnya , dia akan membayar hutangnya dengan... tubuhmu"

Sungmin membulatkan matanya "_Mwo?_" Sungmin menoleh kearah Zhoumi yang tetunduk

"Kau.. apa itu benar?" tanya Sungmin tidak percaya. Zhoumi tidak menjawab, dia makin menundukan kepalanya

"Kau... Brengsek!" caci Sungmin. Sungmin sudah tidak bisa membendungkan air matanya lagi

"Selama ini kau mengangapku apa? Hah! Kau menyerahkanku pada _namja_ jelek itu!"

"_YA_!" bentak Kyuhyun karena dia tidak terima dirinya dibilang jelek

"_Mianhae_.. tapi aku sudah berjanji kepada Kyuhyun.. jadi..." Zhoumi mengantungkan kalimatnya

"Kau brengsek!" Sungmin memukul tubuh Zhoumi dengan Tasnya. Lalu Sungmin menendang tubuh Zhoumi sampai ia berbaring di atas tanah.

"Aw... Ampun _chagii_" "_Mwo_? Ampun? Hah?" Sungmin menendang tubuh Zhoumi lagi

Para _bodyguard_ Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri melihat itu. Dengan perlahan _Bodyguard_nya itu melangkah mundur. Sebegitu menyeramkan kah _uri _Sungmin sampai sampai _Bodyguard_ Kyuhyun terlihat ketakutan. namun berbeda dengan tuan Cho Kyuhyun. Dia melipat tangannya didepan dadanya sambil tersenyum puas.

"Ya, ampun _chagi.. okay_, aku akan membatalkan perjanjian itu" Kata Zhoumi. Sungmin tersenyum puas lalu ia merapihkan rambutnya yang acak acakan.

Zhoumi mencoba berdiri lalu lalu berbicara pada Kyuhyun

"_Mianhae_ tuan, apa aku bisa membayarnya dengan yang lain. Aku tidak punya uang" Mohon Zhoumi dengan muka yang sudah babak belur

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum, lalu ia mengeluarkan dompet dari saku celananya

"Ehm.. ini buatmu" Kata Kyuhyun sambil memberikan banyak uang kepada Zhoumi. Zhoumi membulatkan matanya dan langsung mengambil uang Kyuhyun.

"_So_.." Kyuhyun mengantungkan kalimatnya sambil melirik sungmin. Zhoumi menoleh kearah Sungmin lalu ia menoleh kearah Kyuhyun lagi . Zhoumi tau apa yang Kyuhyun mau.

"Silahkan, ambil saja Sungmin." Kata Zhoumi enteng

"_Mwo!_!" pekik Sungmin

Tanpa babibu lagi Kyuhyun mengendong Sungmin diatas pundaknya

"Kyaaakk! Turunkan aku" Sungmin memukul mukul punggung Kyuhyun namun Kyuhyun tetap tidak ingin menurunkan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun membuka mobilnya dan memasukan Sungmin kedalam mobil lalu ia masuk ke pintu pengemudi.

"_YA_! Kau mau membawaku kemana?" Tanya Sungmin dengan suara yang keras

"Pakai _seatbelt _mu" Suruh Kyuhyun

"Tidak mau!" Tolak Sungmin "Yasudah, terserah" Kyuhyun meluncurkan mobilnya dijalanan dengan kecepatan penuh.

"Aaaaaaaaaa" teriak Sungmin. Dengan cepat ia memasangkan _seatbelt_nya. Kyuhyun hanya tertawa puas. Wajah Sungmin sekarang sangat pucat. Sungmin memeluk _seatbelt_-nya sambil memejamkan mata. Sepertinya Kyuhyun sengaja. Tanpa Sungmin sadari, mereka sudah berada di halaman rumah Kyuhyun yang sangat luas. Kyuhyun sengaja berputar putar dihalamnnya dengan kecepatan yang sangat cepat. Kepala Sungmin sudah mulai pusing dan perutnya terasa mual.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun menghentikan Mobilnya, dengan cepat Sungmin keluar mobil, lalu ia berjongkok disana tanpa aba aba ia langsung memutahkan isi yang ada di perutnya

"Hoekkk hoeek"

Kyuhyun yang melihat itu merasa khawatir akan keadaan Sungmin, lalu ia turun dari mobil dan menghampiri Sungmin

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengusap punggung Sungmin

"Kau.. fikir aku baik baik saja hah?" tanya Sungmin ketus

"_Mianhae_.. ayo kita masuk kerumah kita" Ajak Kyuhyun. Sungmin mendongkakan kepalanya

"_Mwo_? Rumah kita?" tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengangukan kepalanya

"Cih.. memangnya aku sudi tinggal bersamamu? Jangan harap!"

"Kalau kau tidak tinggal disini, kau mau tinggal dimana lagi hah?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Ya tinggal dirumahku lah"

"Kau yakin keluarga mu akan menerima mu kembali kesana?" "Ya tentu saja"

"Ya sudah kembali saja ke keluargamu sekarang" Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin, Sungmin merasakan ada hal yg mengganjal dari ucapan Kyuhyun. Sungmin langsung berdiri

"Maksudmu apa tuan Cho?" tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyuman lalu ia memberi kode kepada _bodyguard_nya yang sedari tadi mengawasi dirinya dengan Sungmin. _Bodyguard_ itu berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun

"Ada apa bos?" tanya _Bodyguard _itu sopan

"Ceritakan semuanya kepada Sungmin" titah Kyuhyun. _Bodyguard_ itu berjalan kearah Sungmin

"Nyonya, sudah menjadi milik tuan Cho sekarang. Orangtua Nyonya menjual nyonya kepada tuan Cho" Jelas Bodyguard itu

"_Mwo?_?" tanya Sungmin tidak percaya

"Iya. Ini buktinya" _Bodyguard_ itu memberikan selembar kertas pada Sungmin. Tanpa fikir panjang, Sungmin langsung menerima kertas itu dan membaca tulisan yang tertera di kertas.

Sungmin melebarkan matanya ketika ia membaca surat perjanjian itu. Ternyata benar, orang tuanya menjual dirinya pada Kyuhyun. namja yang sama sekali tidak Sungmin kenal

"Semua ini tidak benar" Lirih Sungmin

"Sudahlah , itu memang kenyataanya. Cepat masuk. Sepertinya bentar lagi akan hujan" Titah Kyuhyun

Sungmin masih membeku ditempat lalu _bodyguard_ Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin.

"Ini kamar kita" Kata Kyuhyun. Sungmin masuk kedalam kamar itu. Kamar yang sangat luas. Kamar yang ukurannya 3X lipat dari rumahnya. Sungmin sama sekali tidak terkesima. Sungmin berjalan kearah Ranjang dan duduk disana.

"Hiks" Sungmin menundukan kepalanyanya sambil menangis. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu jadi merasa iba. Kyuhyun berjalan dan duduk disebelah Sungmin

"Sudahlah Minnie.. Jangan Menangis ne" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil membelai rambut Sungmin

"Aku... Tidak punya siapa siapa lagi" Lirih Sungmin

"Aku akan selalu disampingmu Minnie-ah" Sungmin mendongkakan kepalanya menatap Kyuhyun

"Bahkan aku tidak mengenalimu" kata Sungmin

"Kau tidak mengenaliku. Tapi aku, Sangat mengenalimu. Nama lengkap mu Lee Sungmin, adik mu namanya Lee Sungjin, Dia sudah menikah dan tinggal di Jepang bersama Istrinya. Di SMA dlu, kau mengikuti ekskul Material arts, kau suka dengan warna Pink." Papar Kyuhyun. Sungmin tercengang dengan ucapan Kyuhyun, Kenapa orang yang baru ia kenali, tahu semua tentang dirinya.

"Ukuran sepatumu 38, Ukuran bajumu M" Sungmin membulatkan matanya, Kenapa Kyuhyun tahu semuanya, secara _detail_? Apa Kyuhyun _stalker_? Atau Pisikopat? Atau Pembunuh... atau.. atau.. Author mulai Gila #plak

"Ukuran _Bra _mu ... "

"_STOP!"_ Sungmin memotong ucapan Kyuhyun

"Jangan diucapkan secara detail _pabo_!" Ucap Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya tertawa melihat warna muka Sungmin yg sekarang sudah memerah

"Kau sekarang menjadi milikku Minnie-ahhh" Desah Kyuhyun ditelinga Sungmin. Bulu kuduk sungmin menjadi merinding. Sungmin meremas Rok yang ia kenakan sambil memejamkan mata

"Hahahhah Kau lucu sekali" Kyuhyun Mengacak ngacak rambut Sungmin

"Tunggu disini, Jangan pergi kemana mana. _Okay_?" Kyuhyun mengecup singkat bibir Sungmin. Sungmin langsung membuka matanya

"_YA_! Jangan menciumku sembarangan!" Kesal Sungmin. Kyuhyun berjalan keluar kamar sambil tertawa puas

Kyuhyun menutup pintu kamar. Sepertinya Kyuhyun mengunci Kamarnya "Aish! Aku harus kabur dari sini!" Sungmin berdiri sambil berlari kearah Pintu

"Aish.. Dikunci!" Sungmin berlari kearah Jendela, Kebetulan jendelanya terbuka dan letak kamarnya terletak dilatai bawah.

Sungmin berhasil keluar dari kamar. Sungmin langsung berlari dan menyelamatkan diri. Tanpa ia sadari ada seorang namja di lantai 3 sedang melihat kepergian Sungmin.

"Bos, Nyonya kabur. Apa perlu saya menangkapnya?" Tanya Salah satu _Bodyguard._

"Tidak usah, Aku pasti dapat membawa dia kembali kesini dan aku yakin, aku dapat membuat dia bertekuk lutut kepadaku"

Flashback off

"Aku merasa Uang lebih berarti dibanding diriku. Eoma.. Appa.. Tega sekali kalian menjual anakmu" Lirih Sungmin. Sungmin kembali menangis..

Butiran demi butiran air turun dari langit. Sungmin mendongkakan kepala ke atas sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Tuhan.. bawa aku ke syurgamu detik ini juga. Aku sudah tidak punya siapa siapa lagi. Dunia ini sudah dikuasai dengan Uang! Aku benciiiii itu semua!" Sungmin berteriak mengeluarkan semua amarahnya.

Sungmin membuka kedua matanya. Ia merasa dunia menjadi buram dan kepalanya terasa berat. Sungmin sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa pusing yang menyerang kepalanya. Sungmin membaringkan dirinya diatas rerumputan. Badannya menggigil kedinginan, ia memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku benci Uang..." Lirih sungmin

**MONEY?**

Seorang _yeoja_ tertidur pulas di atas ranjangnya. Ia terlihat nyaman diatas ranjangnya apalagi ia sekarang sedang dipeluk oleh seorang _namja_.

"Enghh" lenguh Sungmin. Sungmin membalikan badannya. Sekarang Sungmin membelakangi _namja_ yang memeluknya. Namun _namja_ itu masih memluk Sungmin dari belakang dan ia makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Sungmin merasakan ada seseorang yang memeluknya. Nyaman. Tapi tunggu? Apa ini ada di surga? Apa tuhan sudah memanggilnya? Rasanya begitu nyaman. Namun Sungmin cepat cepat tersadar. Sungmin membuka matanya. Ia langsung membalikan badannya menghadap seorang _namja_ yg tengah memeluknya

"Aaaaaaaaaaaa" Entah kekuatan dari mana, Sungmin menendang tubuh namja itu sampai sampai ia tersungkur di atas lantai

"Awwww _YA_!" betak Kyuhyun sambil Mengusap pantatnya

Sungmin duduk sambil memberikan _deathglare_ kepada Kyuhyun

"Kenapa aku ada disini?" tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun duduk disamping Sungmin

"Tadi aku melihatmu di 'taman' ku sedang tertidur. Dari pada kau tidur disana, mendingan aku bawa kau kesini, lebih nyaman bukan tidur dipelukanku?" tanya Kyuhyun "Lagi pula tadi diluar sedang hujan. Dan badanmu basah" kata Kyuhyun

Sungmin teringat sesuatu, dia melotot kearah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai. Lalu Kyuhyun menatap dada Sungmin. Sungmin menoleh kearah pandangan Kyuhyun.

"_Omooo_.." Sungmin menutup Badannya dengan Selimbut.

Pasti menurut reader yang rada yadong seperti Author berfikiran kalau Sungmin telanjang XD tapi sebenarnya ia masih memakai baju, tapi bajunya berbeda dengan baju yang sebelumnya. Ia sekarang mengenakan gaun tidur yang transparan dan tipis.

"Kau..."

"Hahahha tenang saja, bukan aku yang menganti baju mu, pelayan _yeojaku_ yang mengantikannya. Tapi..." Kyuhyun mengantungkan kalimatnya

"_Mwo_?" tanya Sungmin sedikit membentak "Aku melihatnya..." bisik Kyuhyun tepat ditelinga Sungmin

Brug

Sungmin mendorong Kyuhyun sampai sampai ia tersungkur ke lantai. Sungmin langsung berlari kearah Pintu. "Ah. _You_ _wanna_ _playing_ _games_ _with me_? Okay!" Kyuhyun berlari kearah Sungmin.

Ketika Sungmin Ingin membuka kenop pintu, Kyuhyun Menubruk sungmin. Akhirnya Sungmin tidak bisa membuka pintu. Tubuh sungmin terhimpit diantara tubuh Kyuhyun dan Pintu daun. Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dari belakang "Kau tidak akan bisa lari dariku" Sungmin menangis, ia ingin mendorong Kyuhyun tapi tidak bisa, Ia ingin melawan Kyuhyun tapi ia tidak bisa. Sungmin menangis

"Husttt _Don't cry baby_" Bisik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mencium pundak Sungmin dan menghirup aroma tubuh Sungmin. Sungmin mengepal kedua tangannya. Sungmin akui, Kyuhyun adalah _namja _yang sangat sempurna. Tapi ada satu hal yang Sungmin benci dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun adalah _namja_ yang mengangap semuanya dapat dibayar dengan uang!

Kyuhyun mencium Leher Sungmin. Sungmin melebarkan matanya ketika ia merasakan tangan Kyuhyun mengelus perutnya dari balik gaun tidunya. Sungmin membalikan badannya dan mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun. Sungmin berlari kearah Jendela, Kyuhyun hanya melihat Sungmin yang berlari lari di kamarnya

"Ingin coba kabur hah? Hahha Coba saja sampai kapanpun kau tidak akan bisa keluar" kata Kyuhyun

Sungmin menoleh kearah Kyuhyun. apa yang harus Sungmin lakukan sekarang? Percuma saja, ia tidak akan bisa keluar dari Kamar ini. Sungmin pasrah. Toh sekarang dia sudah tidak punya siapa siapa lagi disini.

Tok Tok tok

"Bos, ada telepon masuk buat bos" Kata Seseorang dari balik pintu. Kyuhyun berjalan kearah Pintu, ia membukakan pintunya dengan mudah. "Jangan mencoba kabur. Kalau kau berani kabur, aku tak segan segan untuk membunuhmu" Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar dan menutup pintu kamar.

Sungmin duduk dilantai sambil memeluk lututnya

"Arghhhhhhhhhhh" Teriak Sungmin. Sungmin berdiri dan berjalan kearah ranjangnya. Ia memendamkan kepalanya di bantal. Tubuh sungmin menggetar. Dia menangis dan menangis

Whaa mana NC nya? =,,= NC- nya gak jadiii

Whaaaaaaa Reader Yadong kecewaaaa Author menggilaaaa hahhahhaha #plak. Ah serius ah -,- Back to story

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamarnya. Senyuman tersunging dari bibirnya. Ia melihat sosok _yeoja_ yang sedang berbaring di atas ranjangnya dengan posisi enghhh cukup menggoda. Sungmin tertidur tidak menggunakan selimbut. Bukan itu yang membuat dia terlihat menggoda, tapi baju yang ia kenakan. Ia menggunakan gaun tipis yang pendek dan transparan. Sebenranya author tidak tahu bentuknya. itu hanya ada dibayangan author. Tapi Sungmin menggunakan _Bra_ dan CD.

Kyuhyun berjalan kearah Sungmin. Lalu Kyuhyun tidur disamping Sungmin sambil memeluk Sungmin dari belakang. Sebenarnya Sungmin belum tertidur, ia hanya memejamkan matanya. Jantung sungmin berdetak sangat kencang, tubuhnya bergetar.

Kyuhyun mencium leher Sungmin.. ciuman itu beralih ke pundak Sungmin.

"Aku tahu, kau belum tidur sayang ahh" Kyuhyun mendesah di telinga Sungmin. Kyuhyun merobek gaun tidur Sungmin lalu ia lempar robekan itu kesembarang arah. Sungmin masih menutup kedua matanya. Kyuhyun menekan badannya dengan badan Sungmin, sampai sampai sesuatu yang menonjol dari balik celana Kyuhyun mengenai paha belakang Sungmin.

Sungmin sudah tidak bisa menahan lagi. Sungmin membalikan badannya dan ia langsung menendang tubuh Kyuhyun

"Aishh! Aku sudah hilang kesabaran!" Kyuhyun menindih tubuh Sungmin. Sungmin terus terus meronta tapi Kyuhyun tetap tidak melepaskan Sungmin.

"Minnie-ah aku sangat meginginkanmu. Kau tahu itu. Aku ingin kau menjadi miliku. Masih ada didunia ini yang menyayangimu. Aku orangnya" Sungmin tercengang mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun

'Kyuhyun... namja yang ada di depan ini sangat tampan. Aku sangat menyukai matanya' batin Sungmin

Merasa Sungmin sudah tenang, Kyuhyun mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Sungmin. Ia melumat pelan bibir Sungmin. Sungmin hanya bisa memejamkan matanya. Ia merasakan sensasi yang belum ia rasakan sebelumnya. Kyuhyun mengulum bibir atas dan bawah Sungmin secara bergantian

Kyuhyun menjilat ujung bibir Sungmin. Lalu jilatan itu beralaih keleher Sungmin. Sungmin mati matian menahan desahannya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Jangan di tahan _Chagiaa_" Suruh Kyuhyun. namun Sungmin masih menahan desahannya.

"Ok. Kau pasti akan meninkmati ini" Kyuhyun kembali mencium bibir Sungmin, Kyuhyun menekan nekan bibir Sungmin dengan lidahnya.

Sepertinya Sungmin sudah terbuai akan sentuhan Kyuhyun, Sungmin memejamkan matanya sambil membuka mulutnya. Kyuhyun memasukan lidahnya kedalam gua hangat milik Sungmin. Ia menghisap lidah Sungmin. Mereka saling bertukar _saliva_.

Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya, ia menatap wajah Sungmin. Sungmin masih menutup kedua matanya. Sekarang wajahnya sangat merah. Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat hal itu. Lalu Kyuhyun mengelap bekas _saliva_ di sudut bibir Sungmin

"Aku rasa kau sudah menikmatinya" Kata Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun langsung mencium dan menghisap leher Sungmin. Munculah berkas berkas merah disekitar Lehernya. Kyuhyun memasukan tangannya kedalam baju Sungmin. Tangannya meremas payudara Sungmin yang terlihat kenyal itu.

"Enghhh" Sungmin mendorong dada Kyuhyu namun Kyuhyun malah makin menindih badan Sungmin.

Sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa menahan nafsunya lagi. Tangannya menjalar kebelakang punggung Sungmin, Sungmin menangkat sedikit badannya hal itu mempermudah Kyuhyun untuk melepas _Bra_ yang di gunakan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berhasil membuka Pengait _bra_ itu lalu Kyuhyun melemparkan _bra_ itu. Kyuhyun tercengang melihat pemandangan indah di depannya. Karena merasa tidak diapa apakan lagi, Sungmin membuka matanya. Matanya membulat ketika ia melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang menatap lapar kearahnya. Sungmin langsung menoleh kearah kiri. Wajahnya sangat merah. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja menendang Kyuhyun dan memukul Kyuhyun sampai babak belur tapi Sungmin seperti kehilangan kekuatannya ketika ia berada di samping Kyuhyun. padahal Sungmin baru mengenalinya. Dan satu hal yang harus kalian ketahui. Sungmin sangat menikmati sentuhan Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya Sungmin ingin membalas perlakuan yang Kyuhyun berikan kepadanya namun Sungmin malu untuk membalasnya

Kyuhyun kembali mencium bibir Sungmin, Ciuman itu beralih ke mata, hidung dagu dan terkadang, Kyuhyun menghisap Dagu Sungmin. Sudah puas Mencium semua yg ada di wajah Sungmin, Kyuhyun menghisap payudara Sungmin yang sebelah Kanan. Tangan Kanan Kyuhyun menremas payudara Sungmin yang sebelah kiri.

"Enghhh" Sungmin menahan desahannya. Sunguh, Sungmin ingin mengeluarkan desahannya namun ia sangat malu. Sungmin menggigit keras bibir bawahnya. Sungmin menoleh kesebelah kanan sambil memejamkan mata. Ia menikmati setiap hisapan Kyuhyun di payudaranya.

Sudah puas Menghisap payudara Sungmin, Kyuhyun mencium Perut sungmin, Tangannya mulai masuk kedalam Celana dalam Sungmin. Ia mengelus vagina Sungmin.

"Kau basah _chagi_" Goda Kyuhyun

Tanpa basa basi lagi, Kyuhyun membuka Celana Dalam Sungmin dan sekali lagi, Kyuhyun tercengang melihat pemandangan didepannya. Kyuhyun mencium muka Vagina Sungmin. Sungmin membuka matanya lalu ia melihat kearah bawah

"Ap..pa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sungmin sambil menahan desahanya. Kyuhyun melirik kearah Sungmin namun ia masih mencium vagina Sungmin.

"Aghhhhhh" Jerit Sungmin

"Ahh ahh apa yang kauhh masukan?" tanya Sungmin

"Hanya jariku" Kyuhyun mengocok ngocok jarinya didalam vagina Sungmin

"Aughhh ahhh.. hahh" Sungmin mulai mendesah.

"Bagus, Keluarkan suara indahmu.." Suruh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan jarinya, lalu ia menghisap jarinya

Kyuhyun kembali mencium Bibir Sungmin, Tangannya meremas payudara Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menggerak gerakan badannya, hal itu membuat Junior Kyuhyun dengan Vagina Sungmin bergesekan.

Junior Kyuhyun sudah menegang. Ia langsung membuka baju dan celananya. Sekarang keduanya NAKED sodara sodara. Mau dilanjut? Author udh mimisan =,,= #plak XD

"Sepertinya ini akan sakit, tapi tenang saja, aku akan lakukan secara perlahan" Kyuhyun melebarkan Paha Sungmin . Sungmin tahu apa yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan. Sungmin hanya bisa memejamkan matanya.

Jleb

"Argghhhhhhhhhhh" Pekik Sungmin sambil memukul mukul dada Kyuhyun

"Ap..pa aku menyakitimu?" Tanya Kyuhyun khawatir

"Iya. _Pabooo_! _Apoo_ hiks aw aw aw" Sungmin meremas Sprai yang ada di bawahnya.

"_Mianhae_" Sesal Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun masih masih menatap wajah Sungmin

"Masih sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun. namun Sungmin tidak menjawab. Sungmin terlihat lebih rileks namun ia masih memejamkan matanya.

Kyuhyun mengerakan badannya secara perlahan namun lama kelamaan ia menggerakan badanya dengan tempo yang cepat

Pada awalnya, Sungmin merasa sangat kesakitan di daerah bawahnya namun lama kelamaan Sungmin menikmatinya.

"ahh.. ah.. ahh." Sungmin terus mendesah. Mendengar desahan Sungmin, Kyuhyun makin bernafsu. Ia makin mempercepat temponya

"Aishh.. ah _Good_.. _Chagii. You're So Hot_ ahh" Kyuhyun terus merancau.

Sungmin meremas sprai bagian bawahnya

"Sepertinya.. hahh. Akuhh mau.. keluarr.. ahh" Kata Sungmin "Kita Keluarkan berasama hahh"

Blurrrr

Kyuhyun menumpahkan spermanya kedalam rahim Sungmin.

"Hahhh hahh haah" Kyuhyun menindih Tubuh Sungmin namun ia belum melepas Juniornya dari dalam vagina Sungmin.

"Hahh Kau hah.. Menik..matinyaahh?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menyibakan Poni Sungmin

Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya ke kiri "Tidak Bodoh!"

"Tidak? Okay, Kita lakukan lagi" Kyuhyun membalikan badan sungmin, Sungmin menjadi terlengkup dan Kyuhyun menindih Punggung Sungmin

"MAU APA KAU BODOH?!" Bentak Sungmin

"Aku hanya ingin kau menikmatinya" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengesekan juniornya di belahan _butt _Sungmin

"Sudah.. Cukup" kata Sungmin namun Kyuhyun malah mencium pundak Sungmin lalu ia mencium punggung sungmin. Tangan Kyuhyun meremas Payudara Sungmin

"Enghh ahh" Sungmin menikamati perlakuan Kyuhyun kepadanya. Rasanya ia ingin lagi dan lagi

"Cukup... Ya! Aku menikmatinya! Sekarang berhenti.. aku capehh"

"Okay, kita istirahat dulu tapi nanti kita lanjutin lagi" Kyuhyun menarik selimbut yang berada di bawah kakinya.

"Mimpi indah sayang" Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Sungmin dari belakang.. lalu mereka tertidur lelap.

Bulan sudah berganti menjadi matahari. Sungmin masih tertidur di ranjangnya. Ia terlihat sangat lelah.

"Enghhh" Sungmin membalikan badannya. Seharusnya disana ada Kyuhyun namun Sungmin tidak merasakannya. Sungmin membuka matanya. Ternyata benar, Kyuhyun tidak ada disampingnya.

"Kemana dia.. awww" Sungmin merasakan teramat perih di area bawahnya. Lalu sungmin membuka selimbutnya. Sprai yang awalnya putih menjadi kotor dan kusut. Banyak darah yang berceceran disana. Dari pada bengong, Sungmin memilih untuk membersihkan badannya.

Sudah 1 tahun Sungmin tinggal bersama Kyuhyun. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sudah sering melakukan hubungan intim walaupun statusnya masih belum nikah.

Hari demi hari mereka lalui namun Sungmin merasakan sesuatu berbeda dari Kyuhyun.

Biasanya Kyuhyun selalu memeluknya, bebicara pdanya, menciumnya, bersikap romantis, namun sekarang? Kyuhyun berbeda 180 drajat dari yang dulu. Sungmin merasa Kehilangan. Kalau boleh jujur, Sungmin sudah telanjur mencintai Kyuhyun namun Sungmin belum mengatakan hal ini kepada Kyuhyun. mungkin Kyuhyun sudah bosan dengan Sungmin dan Sungmin berfikiran kalau Kyuhyun akan membeli yeoja lagi seperti yg ia lakukan dulu terhadapnya.

Sungmin terlihat sangat Senang atas apa yang ia lihat di hadapanya. Ia melihat sebuah alat dengan 2 garis merah. Sungmin menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya

"Akku.. aku Ha..mill?" Sungmin merasa sangat bahagia. Ia mengandung anaknya dengan anak Kyuhyun. Sungmin bergegas untuk pergi ke kantor Kyuhyun. Sungmin berjalan sambil tersenyum ia membayangkan ekspresi Kyuhyun nanti.

Tiba tiba ekor matanya melihat sesosok _namja_ sedang memeluk seorang _Yeoja_. Sungmin menyipitkan matanya

"_Omoo_.. Kyuhhyun?" Sungmin tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Jadi benar, Kyuhyun berubah karena ia sudah mempunyai _yeoja_ lain. Sungmin sangat yakin kalau Kyuhyun membeli _yeoja_ itu. Terlihat sekali, Kyuhyun masih memeluk _yeoja_ itu namun _yeoja_ yang dipeluk Kyuhyun mendorong dorong tubuh Kyuhyun.

Sungmin sudah tidak bisa membendung ait matanya lagi. Sungmin membalikan badannya dan berlari kerumah.

BRUG

Sungmin membanting keras pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Sungmin menangis dan menjerit. Kenapa semuanya jadi begini? Kyuhyun rupanya sama seperti yang lain. Kyuhyun mengangap semuanya dapat dibeli. Bahkan cinta sekaligus. Terus Kyuhyun mengangap Sungmin itu apa? Apa Kyuhyun hanya melampiaskan nafsunya kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin sakit, teramat sakit. Dia takut.. sangat ketakutan kalau Kyuhyun benar benar meninggalkan Sungmin. Terus bagaimana nasib Sungmin dan anak yang ada dirahimnya.

Sungmin terbangun dari tidurnya. Disana ia tidak melihat ada Kyuhyun, sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak pulang kerumah lagi.

Sungmin mendengar suara mobil Kyuhyun. Sungmin berlari kearah jendela kamarnya dan melihat keluar. Sungmin tersenyum, ternyata itu Kyuhyun. namun Senyuman itu hilang ketika ia melihat _Yeoja_ keluar dari mobil Kyuhyun. Itu _yeoja_ yang sama pada waktu itu. Sungmin ingin menangis namun ia menahannya. Mungkin hari ini Kyuhyun akan mengusirnya. Sungmin berjalan keluar kamar untuk menemui Kyuhyun

"Sungmin ah~~ kenalkan ini..."

"Aku sudah tahu"

"Kau sudah tahu?" tanya Kyuhyun heran

"Ne. Dan sekarang kau ingin aku pergi dari sini agar aku tidak mengangu kalian" Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung

"Loh? Maksudnya apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun heran dengan apa yang Sungmin katakan

_Yeoja_ disamping Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu memeluk Sungmin. Sungmin tercengang dengan perlakuan _yeoja_ didepannya

"Jadi kau yang bernama Minnie. Kyaaaakkk Kyuhyun pintar sekali mencari calon istri"

"Maksud Anda apa?" tanya Sungmin heran. _Yeoja_ itu melepas Pelukannya

"Hahahhah _aniya_.. oya. Aku Cho Ahra. Kakanya Kyuhyun" _Yeoja_ itu menjulurkan tangan. Sungmin _shock_ mendengar Ucapan dari _yeoja_ yang berada didepannya ini. Berarti dia sudah salah paham? Wajah sungmin memerah.

Melihat wajah Sungmin yang memerah, Kyuhyun menyeringai

"Kau kira dia siapa hah? Kau cemburu?" Ejek Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak cemuru sama sekali" Ucap Sungmin ketus

"Oya _Eoni_. Salam kenal ^^. Maaf aku permisi sebentar. Aku ingin mandi" Sungmin menundukan kepala lalu ia pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Ahra

Kyuhyun menyeringai kearah Sungmin

Brug

"Awwww" Kyuhyun mengusap kepalanya

"Dasar _pabo_! Tuh kan Minnie cemburu dan salah paham. Makanya kalau ingin melamar dia, tidak usah ada acara mogok ngobrol. Sudah susul dia. Oya, kau tenang saja, pernikahnamu sudah aku urus besok ajak Minnie untuk fitting baju yah. Aku pamit dulu" Ahra meninggalkan Kyuhyun

"_Ne. Gomawo noona."_

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamarnya secara perlahan. Didalam Sungmin sedang duduk didepan meja riasnya. Kyuhyun berjalan kerah Sungmin lalu ia memeluk leher Sungmin

"Aku tahu, kau cemburu". "Tidak" Sungmin melepas pelukan Kyuhyun lalu ia pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun. dengan cepat Kyuhyun Menarik tanggan Sungmin dan memeluknya

"Jangan marah"

"Lepas Kyu. Aku mau mandi"

"Kita mandi bersama" Kyuhyun mengangkat Sungmin diatas pundaknya

"Kyaaaaa"

"Ah..hahh.. Kyuh... ter..ushh.. fashh..ter.. haaahh" Sungmin terus mendesah ketika Kyuhyun terus mengejot dan mengenjot bagian bawah badannya diatas bathtub

Sungmin meremas rambut Kyuhyun.

"Kita pindah tempat" Kyuhyun mengangkat Tubuh Sungmin lalu ia menyudutkan Sungmin ditembok. Kaki kanan Sungmin diangkat. Kyuhyun memasukan juniornya lagi kedalam vagina Sungmin. Dan ia terus mengenjot dengan tempo yang cepat.

"Ah... . ahh" Erang Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bersamaan

Puas melakukan di kamar mandi, Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dan berjalan kearah ranjang, lalu

Kyuhyun membaringkan sungmin diatas ranjangnya. ia mengenjot lagi.

Sungmin meremas sprai bawah, ia melihat kesekeliling ruangan sambil merasakan sensasi nikmat yang Kyuhyun berikan

Byurrr

Kyuhyun menumpahka spermanya untuk ke yg ke 5 kalinya "Hahh hahh. Minnie ah... bilang kalau kau mencintaiku"

"Ne Kyuh.. hah hah. Aku.. mencintaimu.. sangat" Ucap Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum puas

"Kau tahu, kenapa akhir akhir ini aku jarang pulang kerumah?" Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya

"Aku ingin melihat, sebenarnya Kau mencintaiku atau tidak, kau merasa kesepian atau tidak, eh ternyata kau malah salahpaham kepada _noonaku_.. berarti kau cemburu dan itu tandanya kau.. mencintaiku" Kyuhyun mengecup singkat bibir Sungmin

"Dan kau tahu, kenapa _noonaku_ kesini?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Tidak tahu, kenapa?". "Ia ingin melihat calon istriku"

"Maksudmu?"

"Sebentar lagi aku akan menikahimu."

"_Jinja_?" tanya Sungmin tidak percaya

"_Ne_.." jawabnya. Kyuhyun mencabut juniornya yg sedari tadi ada di dalam vagina Sungmin, lalu Kyuhyun berbaring disamping Sungmin

"Besok kita fitting baju" kata Kyuhyun

Sungmin tersenyum bahagia. Akhirnya Kyuhyun menikahinya juga.

"Kyu" Sungmin menarik tangan kanan Kyuhyun dan meletakan di perutnya

"Bayi kita" Ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum "_Mwo_?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan mata yg berbinar binar

"Disini ada bayi kita?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya. Sungmin menangukan kepalanya

Kyuhyun langsung memeluk erat tubuh Sungmin "Aku janji akan menjadi suami dan ayah yang baik Minnie~ah.. Aku janji" Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya lalu ia mencium bibir Sungmin dengan lembut. Sangat dan sangat teramat lembut.

Sungmin Pov

Aku tidak percaya ini. Sungguh... Kyuhyun akan menikahi ku? Dan aku akan melahirkan anaknya? Dan dia sangat gembira? Terimakasih tuhan, karena kau telah mempertemukan kami.

Hah... Uang.. ternyata uang tidak buruk juga. Awalnya aku sangat membenci uang walaupun setiap hari aku menggunakan uang untuk kehidupan sehari hari. Ah sebenarnya yang membiayai kehidupanku bukan aku. tapi Kyuhyun. selama ini aku tidak memegang uang -,-

Pada awalnya aku sangat membenci semua orang yang beranggapan kalau uang dapat membeli segalanya, bahkan cinta dan kasih sayang namun karena uang, aku dan Kyuhyun dapat bertemu walaupun pada awalnya aku dipaksa..

Kyuhyun.. aku berjanji akan menjadi istri yang baik dan juga ibu yang baik untuk anak kita nanti. Aku bersyukur karena aku mengandung anakmu. Anak dari seseorang yg mencintaiku apa adanya.

_I love you so much Kyu.. and i love our child. Kyu.. i promise to be a good wife for you. I will do anything for you..._

_I will always love you..._

_For Now_

_And Forever_

_I Promise _

_**Cho Kyuhyun & Lee Sungmin will always together Forever and Ever**_

_**THE END**_

_**Hahhhhh NC nya gagal hahahha. Maklumin aja yah. Author masih polos and masih kecil XD**_

_**RnR Please ! ^_^**_

_**Sign**_

_**Yuara Tirania**_


	2. Chapter 2

Sequel Money

yang minta sequel money ini langsung di share

mian kalau alur nya terlalu cepet, cerita garing n typo =,=a ini FF udh pernah dishare di Fb pribadiku jadi gak diedit ulang.

dan FF ini sebenernya cuman oneshoot. masalahnya kalau berchapter, aku gak yakin bklan tamat. banyak ff ku yg blm tamat -,-

ok. Please don't be silent readers . give me review thank you ^_^

**KYUMIN **

**Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Victoria song**

**Rated : T+**

**Warning : GS  
**

**Summary : Sungmin kehilangan anaknya padahal Kyuhyun sangat menginginkan anak itu. apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun setelah mengetahui itu. tetap mencintainya atau malah membencinya?**

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sekarang berada di balkon gedung acara pernikahan. Sebenarnya acara pernikahannya masih berlangsung. Namun Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memilih berada diluar menikmati indahnya kota Seoul.

Sedaritadi, Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin sampai-sampai Sungmin merasa risi dipandang seperti itu.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu" Suruh Sungmin ketus namun Kyuhyun masih saja menatap istrinya itu sambil tersenyum. Sungmin menoleh kearah Kyuhyun sesaat lalu memalingkan wajahnya lagi.

"Jahat banget sih~~" Kyuhyun mencubit pipi chubby Sungmin. Sampai-sampai Sungmin merintih kesakitan

"Awww _Appo_~~" Sungmin memegang tangan Kyuhyun yg berada di pipinya. Ia berusaha menarik tangan Kyuhyun agar Kyuhyun melepaskan cubitnya.

"Habisnya, aku gemas sama kamu" Kyuhyun melepaskan cubitanya.

"Kyuhyun!" Panggil seseorang dari arah belakang, Sontak membuat Kyumin menoleh kebelakang.

"Vicky?" gumam Kyuhyun. Sungmin menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bilang Vicky? Siapa Vicky? Ah mungkin itu sepupunya atau siapa nya. Sungmin tidak mau asal menyimpulkan, takut ia salah paham lagi. Mendingan ia diam sampai Kyuhyun memperkenalkan Yeoja itu.

Yeoja yang tadi memanggil Kyuhyun itu berlari kearah Kyuhyun dan langsung memeluknya.

"Kyunie~~~ _Bogosipo_~~~" Ucap Yeoja itu – Victoria – sambil memeluk erat tubuh Kyuhyun .

Sungmin melebarkan matanya ketika melihat Suaminya di peluk Yeoja yang entah siapa. Sungmin merasa hatinya terasa Panas. Cemburu? Ya jelas cemburu. Sangat Cemburu. Lihat Saja, Kyuhyun dan Victoria masih berpelukan. Bahkan Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Victoria.

Sebenarnya Sungmin ingin menarik bahu Yeoja itu lalu ia ingin menampar wajah Yeoja itu, habis itu, Sungmin ingin mendorong tubuh Yeoja itu sampai-sampai yeoja itu terjatuh dari lantai 16. Sadis? Ya tentu saja. Namun Sungmin tidak akan pernah melakukan hal itu, Sungmin masih memiliki hati nurani

"Vicky.. Kau sudah pulang. Kenapa tidak memberitahu ku?" tanya Kyuhyun yang masih memeluk Victoria "_Surprise_!"

"Kyu, apa kau tidak mau memperkenalkanku dengan yeoja yang KAU PELUK itu? tanya Sungmin sambil menekankan kata 'Kau' dan 'peluk'

"Oh iya aku lupa." Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan lalu menatap Sungmin

"_Chagi_, kenalkan ini Victoria dia itu mantanku" Sungmin _Shock_ mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun . Mantan? Mantan tapi masih peluk-pelukan. Victoria hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Kau istrinya Kyuhyun yah? _Cukkae_" "_Ne. Gamshamnida"_

jam sudah menunjukan pukul 21.00. Sungmin sudah dulu berada di dalam kamar. Tapi Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun masih berada di gedung pernikahan. Sungmin meninggalkan Kyuhyun disana. Kalian tahu kenapa? Ya karena Sungmin merasa kesal dengan Kyuhyun. Semenjak kedatangan Victoria, Kyuhyun jadi mengacuhkan Sungmin.

Sungmin duduk di depan mejarias seraya menyisir rambutnya. Sungmin menyisir rambutnya kasar, ia masih kesal pada Kyuhyun. dan masih terbayang bayang tatapan, senyuman Kyuhyun kepada yeoja itu. _cih menjijikan_ batin Sungmin

Brug

Pintu kamar terbuka secara paksa. Sungmin menoleh kearah Pintu yang kebetulan berada di sebelah kanan Sungmin. Setelah mengetahui siapa yang mendobrak pintu, Sungmin langsung berjalan kearah Ranjangnya lalu ia berbaring disana. Sungmin malas meladeni orang yang telah mendobrak pintu kamarnya.

"_YA_! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?" Bentak Kyuhyun sambil duduk di sisi ranjang. Sungmin membalikan badannya, sehingga Sungmin membelakangi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tercengang melihat istrinya itu. kenapa istrinya menjadi seperti itu. "Aish" Kyuhyun menarik bahu Sungmin agar Sungmin menatapnya

"Apa sih?" tanya Sungmin ketus "Kau kenapa? Kenapa kau meninggalkan ku?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Aku tidak mau mengganggumu dgn Victoria, kalian sangat ROMANTIS " jawab Sungmin. Senyuman evil muncul dari wajah tampan Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya tanda ia binggung dengan senyuman itu. "Kau cemburu?"

"_Mwo_? Aku? Cih. Buat apa aku cemburu. Sudah lah aku ngantuk" Sungmin membalikan tubuhnya sehingga ia sekarang tidur terlengkup.

"Aku tahu, kau cemburukan~~~" Bisik Kyuhyun tepat ditelinga Sungmin.

"Diam kau! Aku ingin tidur" Bentak Sungmin

"Kenapa kau membentakku sayang~~ ?" Tanyanya sambil menindih Tubuh Sungmin

"Enghhh Enga—ap Pabo – o Jangan menindihh Ku!" titah Sungmin "Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sebelum kau mengaku kalau kau itu cemburu"."Kau ingin membunuh ku Hah! Awasss! Kau ingin membunuh bayi kita yg masih 3 minggu ! " Dengan sekuat tenaga Sungmin mendorong Tubuh Kyuhyun

Brug

"Awwww" Rintih Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun merasa kesakitan yang bertubi tubi karena Sungmin mendorongnya sampai - sampai ia tersungkur kelantai. lalu Sungmin memukul tubuh Kyuhyun dengan bantal habis itu Sungmin menendang nendang tubuh Kyuhyun

"Aww. _Chagiii Appooo"_ Rintih Kyuhyun. Sungmin masih menendang Kyuhyun dan memukulnya dengan bantal. Sungmin meluapkan kekesalanya kpd Kyuhyun dan mungkin meluapkan rasa cemburunya.

"Aishh.. Min Kau.." Kyuhyun tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya ketika ia melihat Sungmin yang meneteskan air matanya.

"Hiks.." Sungmin duduk dilatai sambil menundukan kepalanya

"Hiks Hiks.. Kau jahat! Hueee" Sungmin makin menangis dengan kencang. Kyuhyun merasa tidak tega melihat Sungmin seperti itu. Semuanya salah Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun menyadari hal itu. Kyuhyun juga tahu kalau Sungmin sangat Cemburu.

Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Sungmin kedalam pelukannya, Awalnya Sungmin menolak dan mendorong-dorong dada Kyuhyun namun Kyuhyun tetap Menarik tubuh Sungmin. Akhirnya Sungmin luluh dan ia menerima pelukan dari Kyuhyun

"Kau jahat Kyu..." Sungmin memukul dada Kyuhyun

"Aghh.. _Ne_, Maafin aku yah" Kyuhyun mendorong pelan bahu sungmin dan menatap mata Sungmin

"Dengar yah... Aku tidak menyukai Victoria.. ia hanya masa laluku. Aku sudah menganggapnya sbg _yedongsaeng _tidak lebih dari itu. lagi pula, aku sudah mempunyai Istri yang Cantik, manis, Lucu, _Sexy_ dan..." Kyuhyun memberi jeda pada ucapanya lalu ia mendekatkanwajahnya tepat didepan telinga Sungmin

"dan _yeoja_ yang membuatku bergairah diatas ranjang karena desahanya yang _sexy_~~~" Ucapnya dengan Suara yang dibuat se _Sexy_ Mungkin. Sungmin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun

"Jangan menggodaku!" Lirih Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengangkat dagu Sungmin lalu menatap lekat yeoja didepannya itu "Aku akan selalu mencintaimu.. Selamanyaaa" Ucap Kyuhyun tulus Dari hati yang paling dalam.

"_Saranghae_ Minnie~ah" Kyuhyun mengecup dahi Sungmin singkat

"_Jeongmal_.." Kyuhyun mengecup singkat Pipi Sungmin. Sungmin hanya menutup kedua matanya menikmati kecupan dari suaminya itu.

"_Saranghae_" Kyuhyun mencium bibir Sungmin, ia menghisap bibir atas dan bawah Sungmin secara bergantian.

"enghmmm" Desahan tertahan keluar dari mulut Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh Sungmin sehingga mereka sekarang berdiri. Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap lekat mata Sungmin

"Bolehkah aku.." Kyuhyun mengusap ngusap punggung Sungmin sambil menatap matanya lekat

"Apaan?" tanya Sungmin "Menyentuhmu malam ini" Sungmin tersenyum meremehkan Kyuhyun

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Kau minta ijin dariku? Hahaha padahal sebelumnya kau tidak minta ijin dariku"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan dari istrinya itu. tangan Kyuhyun mengusap bahu Sungmin.

"ahh _Just do it baby_" Ucap Sungmin sambil mendesah tepat di depan telinga Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun jadi menjadi bergairah ketika mendengar Desahan Sungmin

"Kau..." Kyuhyun langsung mencium kasar Bibir Sungmin. Kyuhyun menghisap bibir bawah dan bibir atas Sungmin secara bergantian. Sungmin juga tidak ingin kalah dari Kyuhyun. Sungmin juga membalas ciuman dari Kyuhyun secara kasar. Sepertinya mereka sama sama bergairah.

Sungmin menekan tengkuk Kyuhyun sedang kan Kyuhyun menggendong tubuh Sungmin lalu kaki sungmin dilingkarkan ke pinggang Kyuhyun. dengan perlahan Sungmin melepaskan ciumannya, Kyuhyun binggung, kenapa Sungmin melepaskan ciumannya, padahal baru dimulai?

Ah ternyata Sungmin ingin menggoda Kyuhyun. Lihat saja, Sungmin sekarang sedang menatap mata Kyuhyun dengan tatapan Horny. Sungmin juga mengelus ngelus pipi Kyuhyun. dan satu hal yang membuat Kyuhyun menggoda. Sungmin mengesek gesek Miss V nya –yang masih ditutupi celana dalam – keatas dan kebawah. Kalian tahukan posisi Sungmin skr seperti apa?

Kyuhyun langusnug mendorong Sungmin ke tembok lalu mencium Bibir Sungmin. Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang makin bergairah. Ciuman Kyuhyun beralih ke leher Sungmin dan ia menghisap leher putih itu.

"Ahhh..."

Kring Kring

Sedang asyik asyiknya bercumbu, telepon yang berada di kamar itu berbunyi. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mengubrisnya. Ia masih mencium dan menghisap leher Sungmin.

"Engh Kyuhh.. Tele-phon.." Ucap Sungmin sambil menahan desahannya namun Kyuhyun masih tetap saja melanjutkan aktifitasnya . Kyuhyun malah mencium dada Sungmin.

Kring Kring

"Kyu.." Sungmin mendorong pelan kepala Kyuhyun

"Apa sih?" tanya Kyuhyun kesal "Apa kau tidak mendengar suara telepon?"

Kring Kring

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah ranjang, kebetulan teleponnya berada diatas ranjang. Lalu Kyuhyun berjalan kearah ranjang, namun Kyuhyun tidak menurunkan Sungmin. Kyuhyun masih menggendong Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menindih Sungmin diatas kasur, tangan kirinya dijadikan tumpuan agar ia tidak terlalu menindih Sungmin. Tangan kanannya di gunakan untuk mengambil telepon dan lalu ia menempelkan teleponnya itu ke telinga

"_Yeobseo_?"

"Tuan Cho, maaf saya mengangu, saya ingin berbicara kepada anda. Sangat penting."

"Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun ketus

"Perusahan yang berada di osaka sangat membutuhkan tuan. Jika tuan tidak bisa membantu perusahan. Ada kemungkinan, perusahaan akan bangkrut. Jadi.. anda harus ke osaka sekarang."

Sungmin hanya menatap Kyuhyun dari bawah. Sungmin terkekeh melihat Kyuhyun yang seperti menahan amarahnya.

"Kau tahu? Aku sedang menikmati malam pertamaku? Kau ingin menganguku hah!" bentak Kyuhyun ditelepon.

Tiba-tiba Sungmin punya ide untuk menggoda Suaminya itu. Sungmin menarik tengkuk Kyuhyun lalu ia mencium pipi Kyuhyun bertubi tubi. Lalu ciuman itu beralih ke daun telinga Kyuhyun. Sungmin menjilat daun telinga Kyuhyun yang sebelah kiri

"ahh.." Desah Sungmin. Sungmin sengaja melakukan hal itu untuk menggoda Kyuhyun

"Ahh... Yasud—ah a—ku kesan—a se—karang" Kata Kyuhyun sambil menahan desahanya

"_Ne_.. Tuan kenapa?" tanya seseorang yang berada disebrang sana

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan orang itu, ia malah langsung membanting teleponya kelantai. Lalu ia menatap istrinya yang sekarang sudah tidak mencium daun telinganya lagi. Sungmin hanya tersenyum sambil memainkan kancing baju Kyuhyun.

"Minnie~ah. _Mianhae_. Kita lanjutkannya nanti saja"

"_Wae_?"

"Aku harus pergi ke Osaka sekarang. Perusahaan sedang mengalami masa kritis. Kalau aku tidak segera kesana, perusahan akan bangkrut. Seandainya bangkrut, nanti aku tidak punya uang untuk membiaya kehidupan kita dan anak kita nanti" Kyuhyun mengusap perut Sungmin. Sebenarnya Sungmin ingin melarang, tapi Sungmin tidak boleh egois.

"_Ne_. Pergi saja. Tapi cepat kembali" "Makasih sayang"

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun bangkit dari ranjangnya lalu ia menganti pakaiannya. Sebelum Kyuhyun pergi, Kyuhyun mencium Sungmin terlebih dahulu

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik yah. Dan jaga anak kita"

**KYUMIN**

Sudah 1 bulan Kyuhyun belum kembali ke Seoul dan sudah satu bulan juga Sungmin merahasiakan sesuatu.

Sungmin mengalami kekuguran...

Iya, semenjak Kyuhyun pergi. Sungmin jatuh dari tangga dan kandungannya sudah tidak terselamatkan lagi. Sungmin tidak sanggup untuk membicarakan ini kpd Kyuhyun. Sungmin tidak ingin Kyuhyun merasa sedih. Setiapkali Kyuhyun menelepon Sungmin, Ia selalu mengatakan

"_**Bagaimana keadaan anak kita?"**_

"_**Aku ingin cepat cepat menjadi seorang Ayah"**_

Sungguh, Setiap Kyuhyun mengatakan hal itu, Sungmin selalu menutup mulutnya agar suara isakannya tidak terdengar. Sakit yang teramat sakit.

Semenjak Bayinya keguguran, Sungmin selalu pergi kebukit untuk mememangkan diri. Dan hari ini juga Sungmin pergi kesana. Ia disana hanya menenangkan dirinya. Apa yang harus ia katakan ketika Kyuhyun pulang. Sungmin tidak ingin melihat Kyuhyun sedih. Kata-kata Kyuhyun terniang dibenaknya

"_**Kau tahu.. Aku sangat menyukai bayi. Apa lagi bayi kita"**_

"_**Aku berjanji, jika aku menjadi seoarang Ayah. Aku akan menjadi Ayah yang baik"**_

"_**Aku ingin anak kita namja"**_

"_**Namanya Kyumin. Lucu kan?"**_

Kyuhyun sangat menginginkan bayi ini. Tapi Sungmin malah tidak menjaga bayi mereka. Sungmin takut mengatakan hal ini kpd Kyuhyun. Tapi kalau Sungmin merahasiakan ini, Kyuhyun pasti sangat membulatkan tekatnya untuk mengatakan hal ini kpd Kyuhyun. apapun yang terjadi, ia harus menghadapi hal ini.

Sungmin berjalan kearah rumahnya. Mata Sungmin membulat ketika ia melihat mobil Kyuhyun terparkir disana. Apa Kyuhyun sudah pulang?

Sungmin berlari kedalam rumah lalu membuka kasar pintu rumahnya

"Kyuhyun..." Lirih Sungmin

"_Chagiaa_" Kyuhyun berlari kearah Sungmin lalu memeluknya.

"Aku merindukanmu.." Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya lalu ia menatap heran perut Sungmin yang masih rata

"Min.. kok bayinya belum keliatan?" tanyanya sambil mengelus perut Sungmin. Sungmin tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia menahan tangisannya yang sedar tadi ingin keluar

"Ah mungkin karena kau kurus. Jadi tidak terlihat" Komentar Kyuhyun.

Sungguh. Detik ini juga Sungmin ingin menangis

"Oya _chagi_~~ aku ingin memperlihatkan mu sesuatu" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin namun Sungmin menepisnya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika melihat perlakuan istrinya itu

"Kyu aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu" "Kau ingin mengatakan apa _chagia_?"

"A-aku keguguran" Sungmin menundukan kepalanya, ia tidak ingin melihat wajah Kyuhyun saat ini

"Hahahha kau bercanda? Candaanmu itu sama sekali tidak lucu"

"Aku tidak bercanda Kyu. Aku keguguran ketika malam dimana kau pergi ke Osaka." Ucap Sungmin jujur

"_Mwo_? Apa kau bilang?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada suara yang tinggi

"_Mianhae_ Kyu.."

"Tapi kemarin kau bilang, kalau anak kita baik-baik saja. Apa maksudnya? Kau membohongiku hah!" Bentak Kyuhyun

"_Mianhae_ Kyu, aku tidak mau membuatmu kecewa" Sungmin menatap lekat wajah Kyuhyun

"Kau.. Arghhhh. Kau malah membuatku makin kecewa!" Bentak Kyuhyun lagi

"_Mianhae_"

"_Arghh Damn it!"_ Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya lalu ia berjalan memasuki kamarnya.

BRUG

Kyuhyun membanting keras pintu kamarnya. "Arghhhh" Kyuhyun menjerit didalam kamarnya. Terdengar pula suara benda yang Kyuhyun banting,

Dengan cepat Sungmin berlari kearah Pintu kamarnya

"Kyuhyun buka pintunya" Sungmin berkali kali membuka kenop pintu kamar itu namun Kyuhyun mengunci dirinya didalam kamar.

"Arghhhhh. Kenapa kau tidak menjaga bayi kita MINNIE~AH" Bentak Kyuhyun dari dalam kamar. Sungmin tidak bisa membendung air matanya lagi. Ia menagis. Ia menagis karena kecerobohanya sendiri, karena kebodohannya sendiri.

"Kau tahu hah! Aku sangat ingin menjadi seorang ayah. Tapi kau mengahancurkannya. !"

Kaki Sungmin lemas, ia sudah tidak bisa menahan berat badannya lagi. "_Mianhae_ kyu~~" Lirih Sungmin seraya duduk diatas lantai.

"Kau mengacaukan segalanya!"

Sungmin terus mendengar makian dari Suaminya itu. Hey, bukan Kyuhyun saja yang sakit namun Sungmin juga.

Waktu sudah berganti menjadi pagi, namun Kyuhyun belum juga membuka pintu kamarnya, bahkan Sungmin tidur di ruang tamu.

Sungmin mengetuk pintu kamar Kyuhyun namun tidak ada jawaban dari dalam.

Sungmin berjalan kearah dapur, Sudut matanya melihat sebuah Ruangan dengan pintu yang terbuka sedikit. Merasa penasaran, Sungmin berjalan kearah Kamar itu dan ia membuka pintu kamar itu secara perlahan.

Matanya membulat sempurna ketika ia melihat isi kamar itu. Sungmin membekap mulutnya sendiri.

Kamar bernuansa biru muda. Dinding kamarnya terpasang _wallpaper_ '_car'_, terdapat _box_ bayi disana. Didalam terdapat perlalatan bayi, tidak lupa, di tengah-tengah ruangan itu terdapat tulisan "My baby... Kyumin"

Sungmin terduduk dilantai sambil menangis. Ternyata Kyuhyun sudah mempersiapkan ini semua waktu Sungmin berada di bukit.

"_**Kau tahu hah! Aku sangat ingin menjadi seorang ayah. Tapi kau menghancurkannya!" **_

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan?" lirih Sungmin

"APA YANG HARUS AKU LAKUKAN" jerit Sungmin. Sungmin sudah tidak peduli lagi kalau org yang berada didalam rumah ini menendengar jeritannya

"_Hiks.. Babo.. baboo"_

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamarnya. Keadaanya saat ini sangat kacau. Matanya sembab, rambutnya yang tidak tertata rapih dan juga terdapat lingkaran hitam disekitar matanya.

"Tuan sudah bangun?" tanya _bodyguard_ yang berdiri di depan kamar Kyuhyun

"Kenapa kalian ada disini?" tanya Kyuhyun ketus

"Saya ingin menyampaikan ini. Ini surat untuk tuan dari nyonya"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya lalu dengan cepat Kyuhyun mengambil kertas itu

_**Dear**_

_**My lovely husband**_

_**Chagia, maafkan aku. maaf karena kesalahanku. Karena kecerobohanmu. Aku sudah menghancurkan harapan terbesarmu. Aku telah membunuh bayi kita. aku tahu, tidak semudah itu kau memaafkanku. **_

_**Sepertinya aku harus pergi dari sini. Lebih baik kau tidak melihat wajahku lagi. Jika kau melihatku kau akan merasakan sakit bkn? Maafkan juga karena aku tidak mengatakan sejujurnya kepada mu. Kau tahu, setiap kali kau menelepon ku dan kau mengatakan kalau kau ingin cepat cepat menjadi ayah aku menagis. Aku juga ingin bayi kita. kau tahu bagaimana aku merasa terpukul ketika Dokter mengatakan kalau aku mengalami keguguran? **_

_**Aku akan menceritakan sesuatu. **_

_**Aku mengalami keguguran karena aku terjatuh dari tangga. Ketika aku membukakan mata ku. Aku sudah berada dirumah sakit.**_

_**Dokter bilang Aku keguguran. Bagaimana hancurnya aku? kau fikir hanya kau saja yang merasa sakit. Aku juga. Aku sakit Kyu. Rasa sakit ku bertambah ketika kau memakiku, membentakku. Aku tidak ingin semua ini terjadi. Dokter juga bilang kalau rahim ku masih lemah, sulit untuk hamil lagi.**_

_**Oya, aku sudah melihat kamar bayi yang seharusnya ditempati oleh bayi kita.**_

_**Sangat indah, kau yang menata dan membeli semua perlalatannya? Kau hebat Kyu.**_

_**Dari pada kamar itu tidak terpakai mendingan kau menikah lagi dengan yeoja lain dan hamili dia supaya kau mendapatkan seorang bayi. Supaya keinginanmu tercapai menjadi seorang ayah.**_

_**Aku tidak apa-apa kalau kau menikah lagi. Tapi satu hal yang mesti kau tahu. Hatiku masih sepenuhnya kau miliki. Aku tidak akan mengambil hatiku kembali. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu walau aku sakit. Aku selalu mencintaimu walaupun kita tidak bertemu lagi. **_

_**Kyu.. semoga kau bahagia**_

_**With love**_

_**Minnie**_

Kyuhyun langsung meremas surat itu. Kyuhyun masih membeku disana, entah apa yang ia fikirkan.

"Tuan, saya rasa tuan harus mencari nyonya" Saran _Bodyguard_ itu namun Kyuhyun masih membeku ditempat

"Tuan, aku yakin nyonya sekarang ada di bukit. Dia selalu pergi kesana akhir-akhir ini"

"Tuan!" bentak _Bodyguard_ itu, entah keberanian dari mana ia membentak Tuannya

Kyuhyun berlari kebukit. Namun Kyuhyun tidak menemukan Sungmin. Kyuhyun terus mencari sosok Istrinya itu. kadang Kyuhyun memutar badannya untuk mencari kesekeliling. Ucapan dari _bodyguard_-ny masih terbayang bayang difikirannya.

"_**Semenjak nyonya keguguran, ia berubah menjadi murung"**_

"_**Hampir setiap hari ia menangis"**_

"_**Kadang ia suka menjerit di bukit"**_

"_**Nyonya juga merasa sangat kehilangan"**_

Kyuhyun mencari Sungmin sambil menangis. Kyuhyun merasa bodoh. Dia sudah kehilangan Anaknya, ia tidak ingin kehilangan Istrinya yang sangat ia cintai.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun melihat seorang _yeoja_ tengah terduduk di atas rerumputan sambil memeluk kakinya. _Yeoja_ itu menangis. Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati gadis itu.

"Hueeeeeeee. Hiks Kyu.. aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu" ucap _yeoja_ itu yg ternyata Sungmin. Kyuhyun duduk di belakang Sungmin secara perlahan agar Sungmin tidak tahu kehadirannya

"Hiks... Kyuhyun.. aku sangat mencintai mu"

"Aku juga mencintaimu" jawab Kyuhyun

Sungmin langsung mendongkakan kepalanya lalu ia menoleh kebelakang.

Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun sedang tersenyum dengan mata yang sembab. Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya berkali kali. Mungkin ia salah lihat.

Kyuhyun langsung memeluk erat tubuh Sungmin

"Hiks.. Jangan mencoba untuk meninggalkanku" Ucap Kyuhyun. namun Sungmin masih membeku ditempat "Maafkan aku karena telah memakimu"

"Maafkan aku karena menyalahkanmu"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku. aku mohon~~" Kyuhyun menangis menjadi-jadi. Sungmin membalas pelukan Kyuhyun lalu ia mengusap punggung Kyuhyun. ia mencoba menenangkan Kyuhyun

"Kembali kepadaku"

"Tapi... Aku takut mengecewakanmu, kau tahu kan kata dokter..."

"Hustt jangan bicara itu. pokoknya kau harus kembali kpd ku. Jangan mencoba meninggalkan ku. Aku tidak sanggup Min~~"

"Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu mencintaimu" Sungmin menangis mendengar ungakapan cinta dari Kyuhyun.

"Kyu~~ Aku juga sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu"

"Aku tahu itu, tidak ada yang mempan akan pesonaku. Semua _yeoja_ pasti mencintaiku karena ketampananku, terutama kau" Gurau Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun

"Emhh... Aku sangat merindukan pelukanmu, padahal baru kemarin siang aku memelukmu" kata Kyuhyun sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Krukkkkkk~~~

Disuasana yang sangat romantis ini tiba-tiba Perut Sungmin mengeluarkan suara aneh. Kyuhyun mendorong pelan bahu Sungmin

"Kau lapar?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya cekikikan.

"Sudah berapa hari kau tidak makan?"

"Emhh kapan yah. Aku lupa" jawab Sungmin

"_Mwo? Jinja_! Kita pulang sekarang! Kau harus makan!" Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya sambil menarik tangan Sungmin.

"Gendong~~" Pinta Sungmin manja. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihat sifat manja istrinya itu

"_Kajja_" Kyuhyun berjongkok didepan Sungmin. Sungmin menaiki punggung Kyuhyun. Dengan sekuat tenaga Kyuhyun bangkit

"Enghh.. Kau berat sekali" Sungmin hanya tersnyum sambil melingkarkan tangannya dileher Kyuhyun.

Sungmin sangat bahagia memiliki Suami seperti Kyuhyun yang mencintai dirinya apa adanya. Mulai detik ini Sungmin berjanji akan berkata jujur kpd Kyuhyun. Sungmin janji itu.

Kalian tahu, kadang kita harus menghadapi masalah sesulit apapun? Masalah harus dihadapi bukan dihindari.

Seandainya kau mengundur waktu untuk berbuat jujur, kau akan sangat menyesal dikemudian hari.

Hidup tidak selamanya berjalan mulus. Jika kita ingin hidup kita berakhir bahagia tanpa penyesalan, kita harus menghadapi masalah dengan tegar. Kau tahu, tuhan selalu membantumu untuk mencari jalan keluarnya. Asalkan jangan putus asa. Hadapi hidup dengan senyuman.. gyakakkakak Author sok bijak #plak XD

**THE END**

_**~~Bonus Part~~**_

"Aku tidak mau nginap di lumah _halaboji_. Aku mau tidul sama _eoma_" Ucap seorang _namja_ kecil ketika dirinya ditarik paksa keluar oleh Cho ahra –kakaknya Kyuhyun –

"_No no_. Kau harus menginap disana. _Appa_ ada urusan dengan _eomamu_. _Eomamu_ nakal, jadi harus _appa_ hukum" Kata Kyuhyun sambil merangkul mesra tubuh Sungmin

"Eh?" Sungmin menepis tangan Kyuhyun lalu berjalan mendekati anaknya itu. ia mensejajarkan tingginya dengan tinggi anaknya

"Dengar _ne_. _Haraboji_ ingin Kyumin menginap disana. Kyumin tidak kasian melihat _haraboji_?. Cuma 2 hari kok. Mau yah anak mama 'kan baik." bujuk Sungmin. Secara paksa Kyumin menganguk kan kepalanya

"_Noona_, antarkan Kyumin kerumah _Appa_ yah. _Mianhae_, aku selalu merepotkan mu hehehe" kata Kyuhyun sambil mengaruk tengkuknya

"Hah! Kau selalu merepotkanku Kyu. Yasudah aku pergi. Ayo Kyumin sayang kita pergi" Ajak Ahra kpd Kyumin

"Tunggu di mobil, nanti aku nyusul" "yasudah yang cepat yah" Ahra berjalan menuju mobilnya

"_Appa_! Aku tahu, appa yang menyuruhku untuk menginap disana. Awas saja, pulang dari sini, aku tidak akan membiarkan _appa_ meluk-meluk _Eoma_. _Eoma_ Cuma punya Kyumin" _Namja_ kecil itu memeluk leher Sungmin

"_YA_! Kau mengancamku? Eomamu itu milik _Appa_. Kau tahu, sebelum kau mengenal _eoma_ mu, Appa terlebih dahulu yang mengenalnya bleee" Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya

"_Eoma_~~~"

"Sudah sudah.. Kyumin sayang.. cepat pergi _Haraboji_ menunggumu dirumahnya" kata Sungmin sambil melepas pelukan anaknya itu

"ok. Pai pai _eoma_" Kyumin mencium pipi Sungmin lalu ia menatap tajam _appa_-nya

"Aku binggung, kenapa dulu _eoma_ mau sama _Appa_. Padahal _appa_ jelek" Ejek Kyumin

"_YA_!" Bentak Kyuhyun. dengan cepat Kyumin berlari keluar sambil tertawa.

Sungmin hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan dari anaknya itu, lalu Sungmin berdiri dan ia langsung memeluk Kyuhyun

"Aish! Kyumin kurang ajar sekali dia!" kesal Kyuhyun

"Hahahhah ia sepertimu. Mirip sekali.". "Aku tidak ingin memiliki anak _namja_ lagi. Kita bikin lagi yuk! Bayi _yeoja_ pasti lucu." Sungmin melepas pelukannya

"Hah? Mau anak lagi? Mengurus satu anak saja sudah sulit apa lagi nambah satu lagi"

"Hehehehe ayo lah. Lagi pula sudah lama kita tidak melakukan itu. lagipula 'adik'ku sudah mau dimanja Sayang~~" Goda Kyuhyun. Warna wajah Sungmin berubah menjadi merah.

"Wajahmu kenapa sayang? Terbakar yah sampai-sampai merah seperti itu. terbakar karena rayuanku hahha"

Sungmin mengenduskan nafasnya lalu ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata Kyuhyun

Sungmin menatapnya dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Kau menginginkan ini" Dengan perlahan Sungmin membuka kancingnya satu persatu lalu ia berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memasukan tanganya kedalam celana Kyuhyun. dengan gerakan perlahan Sungmin meremas sesuatu dari balik celana itu

"Enghh ahhh" Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sambil merasakan sensasi nikmat yang Sungmin berikan kpd nya. Sungmin hanya terkekeh melihat Kyuhyun yang seprti itu.

"Kalau kau mau, tangkap aku" Sungmin berlari meningalkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun langsung membuka matanya "YA! Kau mengerjaiku! Awas kau! Aku akan membuatmu tidak bisa berjalan selama semingu. Dan jangan salahkan aku kalau tiba-tiba ada 2 bayi didalam perutmu!" Kyuhyun berlari mengejar Sungmin.

"Hahahhahha" tawa Sungmin menjadi ketika melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang memerah.

"_Catch me, if you can baby_~~" Goda Sungmin

**THE END**

**mianhae kalau garing gyakakakak ini FF kalau dibaca lg serasa gmana gtu -,-a  
**

**Review please ^^  
**


End file.
